Romantic Rivals:
by Ms.Ham
Summary: When the wizard Angel flees from the King Of kingsbury with no option other than to seek refuge in the Great Wizards Howl's Castle,whos dear Sophie has gone missing.. She realizes that she must hide her identity from him while staying under the same roof


Well I really like Howl＇s moving castle and I usually think about this story

In my head randomly when I'm really bored.

Anyway Sophie＇s not in this one JOY well she's nice and all

Howl＇s hot 3 but not as hot as my Riku heh

Anyway yah hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: umm I don't own Studio Giblhi or Howl****＇****s moving castle but currently the DVD (it belongs to Troy haha) xD**

Review my friends :D

Oh well enjoy!

* * *

_It was time of the next war, the ending of another, many wizards had turned themselves into monsters for the king just as the last one, hideous monsters indeed, except for one very powerful wizard well more of like an angel, the last of them actually, her name oddly was Angel, she was very beautiful, emphasize on the beautiful, everyone in the land envied her true beauty, she was also very kind using her magic to help the people, she detested the king although no one really knew that. Actually she detested many men for their biased cruelty the magic that many wizards had to change form just to use was a simple task for her, she was truly the strongest, and the most beautiful, all except for the great wizard Howl of course…… That story is for a later time, the King__＇__s handsome son wished to marry this Angel, but she refused for he was handsome true, but his heart was of stone cold and unmovable, she escaped his grasp, and he thinking himself into thinking he was truly in love with her set a high reward for her capturing. There was no place to take refuge, except for the Great Wizard Howl's moving castle…_

Angel was confused, how could this have happened? She didn't wish to marry the idiot prince, she wished to fall in love with someone naturally, she knew she could trust her heart. Her heart was telling her that she was absolutely not in love with the prince of Kingsbury. That stupid King and prince should be working on the war and not her she had thought in the last week. The money should help feed the homeless and not set on a reward for me she also thought, everyone had been trying to get a hold of her, and she was desperate, even the hiding spells didn't work against 1 million magic henchmen. She needed a wizard of great power to help her ,all she could think of was Howl, rumors of his greatness had spread all over the land, she hated him already, it was said that he always ran away, and stole the hearts of women. She knew that her heart couldn't be stolen, she wasn't weak for beautiful men. She had decided that she would try to take refuge in the wizard's castle, he lived somewhat far away, she would hide her secret about being an angel and the powers that came with it, all she wanted him to know was that her name was Angel, and that she was having some troubles, she never used female power, it seemed to degrade women and make them seem desperate, she did not want to seem that way. She tossed her head as she saw several village people running at her.

_＂_again," Angel asked in an annoyed voice, this had been happening to her a lot lately. She closed her eyes as large feathery wings sprouted out of her back, she flapped them once tossing herself into the air, she flapped more and began a steady stroke and headed towards the wastes. She didn't know how long she was just flying through the air, until a large , whatever it was came into view, she flew towards it gently landing on a small staircase with a door at the end. She knocked at it softly, hoping whatever demon was in there would let her in. The door creaked open. She smiled a small smile and walked in slowly, her long starlight hair trailing behind her flowing softly in the wind. Her hair was an unusual color.

"Ahh you're an angel aren't you?" she turned to see a fire demon, which looked oddly cute.

" Indeed I am, but please keep that information to yourself," she requested kindly, folding her wings and placing them back into her back.

" My names Calcifer I'm a fire demon, I only let you in because your hair, for a second thought you were Sophie.."

"Who's Sophie?" she asked, _maybe an old girlfriend or something _she thought. "

Although not everyone knows that I'm an angel, but you must surely know about the idiot prince of Kingsbury," she said with an annoyed tone, making the fire demon laugh oh so slightly.

"What's so funny about that?"

"You called him idiotic first time I ever heard that, anyways yes I have heard of you and your creepy stalker," Angel was relieved to hear his sympathetic answer.

" Can I stay here?" she asked sweetly trying to keep the desperateness out of her voice.

"Not up to me…---" as soon as he had said that the door opened to reveal a handsome man, with raven hair, trudging up the stairs. He looked at Angel and jumped back.

"Calcifer why is she in here?" his voice rang out throughout the whole room, making Angel offended at such a rude remark, all so loudly too….

"Are you drunk?" she asked rudely wanting to get back at him. But the wizard just smiled after he had regained his composure.

"What a lovely lady what brings you here, Angel?" he asked while reaching for Angel's hand and kissing it lightly. She pulled her hand away and put on a serious face.

" Escaping my stalker," she said in the most bored voice she could. She turned to the side her silver hair flowed to the side almost blinding Howl.

" Your hair.. It looks just like hers…" he said his voice changed into sadness, Angel turned to face him, his face had turned solemn.

"Uhh okay," she murmured at the sudden change of mood. "anyway to get straight to the point, can I stay here, if your just going to turn me in, then I'll just spilt n---,"

"yes you can just don't be a bother," his voice sounded bored now and his face bored, but she could still sense the sadness in his eyes.

"You trick me, your thinking about turning me in aren't you after all there is a handsome reward ," she said in a pleasant tone causing Howl to turn his head.

' this girl reminds me of Sophie so much' Howl thought while thinking of something to stay, the last thing he wanted was for this girl Angel to disappear. She was gazing right at him, she was beautiful her silver hair, and slim body, her eyes were a amber brown they looked almost liquid. She was much more beautiful than Sophie, but it wasn't beauty that mattered to him though, well untrue, he did care about beauty also.

＂Umm are you going to say anything or just stare at me," she asked politely, tucking some of her silver hair behind her ear, she had noticed that Howl had been staring at her, and it was starting to irritate her but also made her feel a little embarrassed.

＂yah. I won't lie to you, I just might," he winked and walked away and flicked his fingers and a bedroom appeared in the corner of the staircase.

＂show off," she muttered softly to herself while snapping her fingers to decorate the room to more of her style, she scoffed at the wizard's back.

＂You are too," the fire pointed out annoyingly , she turned her gaze at him and he made what she thought sounded like a whimper/gasp? Angel turned her head to the bedroom, she walked inside, as soon as she did Howl headed out the door again and shut the door loudly behind him, Angel fell asleep tired from all these times.

＂Hey sexy," she was awaken by Howl's slurred voice, she looked around and noticed that it was still dark.

＂what did you call me, it's the middle of the night," Angel muttered at his face, she saw his mixed up face, he pulled her head toward his, trying to kiss her his tongue already sticking out drooping from his mouth, she gasped.

＂Are you drunk?" she questioned while flicking her hand causing him to get into the air and she grasped her hand in a fist making him groan in pain.

＂You need to learn to hold your liquor Mr.Howl,＂ she told him with a amused tone at his face which seemed evidently a little surprised and then there was the look on his face that looked like he had no idea where he was or what he was doing floating in the air. She put her hand on his head as he came drifting down again using his own drunk magic.

＂Επανακτήστε τη συνειδητή μόνη ηλίθια ύπαρξή σας,＂ she muttered a glowing light emitting from her hands. He immediately straightened up and brushed himself off a little.

＂Er Uh sorry about that." He apologized, the thing was wizards, well good ones knew when spells were cast on them or what they had been doing awhile back, he placed a hand on his head, sort of like a salute.

＂Thank you Ma'm," he bowed and smiled heading up the stairs humming a tune which she couldn't quite grasp unto, he looked down from the stairs and smiled again, was it her, or did her heart beat faster when he smiled at her..?

* * *

Okay! Are you proud of me :D

Just kidding please Review :3

I love you all!

-Ham :B


End file.
